Seer
Seer is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the fourteenth episode of the second season. She is portrayed by Brighid Fleming and Shannon Lucio. History The seer is first seen as a little girl prisoner kept in a cage in the camp in which Rumplestiltskin is stationed during the ogre war. She calls out Rumplestiltskin's name when he is assigned by a superior officer to watch the covered cage as he heads to battle. Rumplestiltskin responds by pulling back the covering and sees her. She informs Rumplestiltskin that she can see the future, and that if he gives her some water she will do just that. He proceeds to give her some water, and she tells Rumplestiltskin that she foresees Milah giving birth to his child, and that his son will end up fatherless. Rumplestiltskin yanks the water away from her, saying that she doesn't know what she is talking about. The seer then tells Rumplestiltskin about the cows that will be involved in the war, and that she and Rumplestiltskin are fated to meet again one day. When Rumplestiltskin comes back to the cage to confront her again, she has vanished. Several years later, after Rumplestiltskin has become the Dark One, he happens upon a small campsite, and finds the seer, now a grown woman, there. She tells him that she saw this meeting was going to occur, and that what she prophesied has come to pass. Rumplestiltskin retorts about the events leading up to this meeting, and rebukes the seer for leaving out the details in their last encounter. The Seer then proceeds to tell Rumplestiltskin about the Dark Curse and the events leading up to it, but in very general terms. Frustrated, Rumplestiltskin berates her, to which she offers Rumplestiltskin her power. He takes her hands and the power to see the future flows out of the seer, freeing her from the curse, but also causing her to die. Rumplestiltskin is furious that all he sees are puzzles and no clear answers. The seer responds he will learn to see the patterns, but reveals that he will be reunited with Baelfire, and will be led to him by a young boy. But she also warns him that this young boy will be his undoing, and Rumplestiltskin responds he will just have to kill the boy, not knowing she was referring to Henry. Trivia *The casting call for her younger self, Little Girl, describes her as "quick-witted, defiant 10-year-old prisoner of war who can see the future, and shows little fear against the soldiers."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/12/once-upon-time-episode-214-role-of.html *The casting call for her adult self, Seer, describes her as "30, brave, wiser than her years, and also psychic. She doesn't want this power and wants to be rid of the visions she's cursed with."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/12/once-upon-time-episodes-214-and-215-new.html *The Seer resembles the character of the Pale Man from the 2006 film Pan's Labyrinth, in that both characters have their eyes located in the palms of their hands in order to see. Appearances References Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters